


The sun sets on a dream

by colorcoded



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Victim Doesn't Understand What Sex Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: An AU where Mother Gothel doesn't rescue Rapunzel from the Stabbington brothers and they're not interested in her hair.





	The sun sets on a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



> I decided to go with "has received zero sex education" Rapunzel and also a Rapunzel POV so some of the sex terminology is a bit weird here as I tried to imagine how someone in that situation would describe and interpret things.

Rapunzel leapt up at the sight of Eugene's figure returning through the forest fog. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me," she joked, trying to hide how scared she had been.

The silhouette separated into two -- two burly men, as alike as mirror images. The men who had been chasing Eugene.

"He did," the closer one said simply, the one with thick sideburns.

The corner of Rapunzel's mouth quirked up in a nervous, disbelieving smile. "What? He wouldn't." If she hadn't spent the last half-hour sitting on a rock all by herself, surrounded by the cold and gloom that had come with the receding sun, she was sure her voice would have come out stronger and with more conviction.

"Oh, really?" The man pointed across the lake.

It was hard to make out, but she could recognize the distinctive shape of the princess's crown and the sparkle of its gems, still so bright even in the low light of twilight. And the man holding onto the wheel of the ship... "Eugene...? Eugene!" The man didn't reply. He did look an awful lot like Eugene, but... it was dark. She couldn't see his face. And even if that was him, he could have been taking the crown back to its rightful place. The way he had looked at her during the lantern festival... He hadn't said anything in words, but she had gotten the distinct feeling that he was telling her that he was going to give up the life of a thief. And he couldn't do that with the stolen crown still in his possession.

Seeing that she still wasn't convinced, the man continued. "If that isn't Flynn Rider sailing off with the crown that he got from you, then... where is he?" The man flung his arms out wide to indicate the wider forest. "A bit ungentlemanly to leave a girl unchaperoned in a forest at night, isn't it? Especially with such unsavory types as me and my brother about."

It was a hint of a threat, Rapunzel realized. "What have you done with Eugene?"

"Cross my heart, he's right over there!" the man said. "Well, if I have to be honest, my brother and I _were_ going to slit his throat and take the crown, but we were talked into letting him leave safe with the crown in return for a little... compensation for all the trouble he put us through."

Goosebumps formed on Rapunzel's arm. "What do you mean?"

"He said he was traveling with a girl, a very pretty and very gullible girl waiting for him to come back. Don't you get it? He got to keep his life and his precious crown, and we get you."

"That's a lie!" Rapunzel shot back, finding her voice again. "That... that doesn't make sense." There was no way Eugene would tell people like these about her, and even less that he would choose to escape with the crown rather than her ...although Rapunzel was less sure of that fact than she'd been earlier today. But what made even less sense... "Why would _you_ trade the treasure of the kingdom for me? You really expect me to believe that?" Rapunzel let out a short scoff.

To her surprise, the man didn't even blink. Instead, he shrugged lazily. "It was always Rider's idea to steal that crown. It's a hell of a lot of trouble being chased to the ends of the earth by royal guards -- my brother and I want none of that. If Rider wants the crown so bad, he can have it. But a girl like you --" the man reached his hand out to run a finger through Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel flinched away. He was after her hair then?

Seeing her recoil, the man cupped her chin, his fingers like a vice. "A pretty girl like you can make us a lot of money, and unlike a crown, no one will notice you're missing. I'd say it's a good trade."

Rapunzel shivered. She didn't know what they meant by making them money, but it sounded bad.

"Anyway, I'm bored of talking." The man nodded to his brother, and both of them at once reached out to grab her. Rapunzel kicked and bit and screamed, but she soon found herself face down in the dirt and grass, her hands and feet being bound, a gag tied around her mouth.

One of the men threw her over his shoulder and they walked for over an hour until they came to a small inn. Rapunzel vaguely hoped that if they came across other people, they would come to her rescue, but her heart sank when the brothers walked straight into the inn with her still slung over a shoulder like that, gagged and bound. Her hopes were completely dashed when one brother hailed the innkeep casually with, "Got another girl for your inn." Rather than express any concern for her safety, the innkeep only smiled and replied that he would find plenty of customers tomorrow.

"Hope you don't mind us... sampling the goods tonight," the ginger-haired man said.

"As long as you don't speak up when I'm auctioning off her virginity tomorrow," the innkeep said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah," the brother replied. "All the girls in your inn are virgins."

They carried her to a room upstairs, making sure to lock the door behind them and pocket the key. Then they took off her gag. As they untied the cords binding her wrists and ankles, Rapunzel worked up the courage to ask them, "What did that man mean when he said he'd sell my... virginity?"

The sideburned man let out a sharp bark of laughter. Everything he did and said seemed so menacing and cruel. "You can't be serious," he replied. "If you really want to know, be sure to ask the men that tomorrow. I'm sure they'll love it."

The two men had been gentle enough when untying her, but now they shoved her roughly onto the one bed in the room. One man pushed her head down into the mattress while the other pulled up her skirts.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rapunzel protested.

The man reached under her dress, yanked off her underwear, and tossed them into the corner of the room. With that done, he let her sit up again, as the other unlaced her gown and slipped it off her shoulders.

"Please," Rapunzel said in a trembling voice, not knowing why they were taking off her clothes, feeling alone and scared. "I just... want to go home." She beseeched the man in front of her, the one with the eyepatch, with tear-filled eyes. He hadn't spoken at all -- perhaps he'd take pity on her. The man had a neutral expression on his face, which was hard to read. He just continued to pull down her dress and shift until she was left completely naked.

She shivered in the cold, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling exposed. No one had ever seen her naked other than her mother, and even that had been a while ago when she was a child. Mother had scolded her that she should always cover up when other people were around. Running around naked, as Rapunzel would sometimes do when the summer days were too hot, was acting like a vulgar animal.

The man behind her stepped onto the bed and pushed Rapunzel down onto her back. Sitting on his knees, he unlaced his breeches until something big and solid flopped out. Rapunzel was almost afraid to look at it, but she did. What the man had between his legs was a pole, like the end of a broom, or like a giant finger with no nail, dark pink and veiny and surrounded by wiry ginger hair. It was completely different from what she had between her legs. Was that... normal? Did all men have things like that between their legs? It looked completely alien, more like the bizarre mushrooms that sometimes grew around the tower or that her mother would bring her from farther away, than anything that belonged to or fit on a human body.

The man spread her legs apart and leaned over her so that the pole pressed against the region between her legs. He moved his hips so that it slid back and forth across the folds there while he leaned down to wrap his mouth around one of Rapunzel's nipples, licking and sucking at it. Rapunzel let out a yelp -- no one had ever done that before and it was completely unexpected.

After he had licked the tips of her breasts and rubbed the bizarre appendage between her legs several times, Rapunzel noticed a familiar heat and wetness pooling at the opening between her legs. A similar thing had sometimes happened in the past on days when she wasn't menstruating. And on some occasions when she was alone, she had sometimes stuck a finger into herself, into that wetness. She'd felt vaguely ashamed and had kept it a secret from her mother. Now that the tip of the man's pole was being pressed against that same slick hole, it occurred to Rapunzel that the reason the parts she had and the parts the man had looked so different was because they were meant to be complementary, to fit together in exactly this way. But she had only ever inserted a finger into that opening, and even that sometimes hurt a little -- the thought of it being able to fit the man's staff was ridiculous.

But that is what the man tried to do. He pressed the tip of his staff against her opening and pushed in. Rapunzel's fingers scrambled to grab onto something at the stretching, as it felt like the muscles inside her were being split apart; she grabbed fistfuls of the bedding as he jerked into her sharply, trying to force his staff farther inside her.

"Stop, it -- it won't fit," Rapunzel said. Her breath caught in her throat as the man rammed himself into her again.

"You sure are tight as hell," the man agreed. "But don't worry, it'll fit."

He repeated these sharp, sudden thrusts multiple times despite Rapunzel's protests and squeaks of pain, until most of the appendage had indeed made its way inside her body. The man lay still for a few moments, Rapunzel trembling beneath his body. It felt too much at first, the huge, solid thing jammed deep inside her, but when he wasn't moving, she found her body could relax a bit around it. It didn't hurt; in fact, there was a dull kind of pleasure to the sensation.

It didn't last very long, though: the man soon began moving again, sliding the pole out a bit before shoving it back in again. Each thrust hurt as much as the initial one had or even worse. Rapunzel bit her lip to muffle her yelps of pain.

However, over time, Rapunzel could feel her body becoming accustomed to the thrusting too. The pain became duller and was replaced with something else. When she clenched her fingers and when her breath hitched in her throat, it was because it all felt so... intense. Soon little sounds were escaping from her throat, but they weren't cries of pain but something else entirely.

The man seemed to notice what was happening. He smirked at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said, in a tone that implied that he had just discovered a fact about her that was deeply embarrassing and humiliating.

Rapunzel shook her head furiously to the side. But the truth was, the thing he was doing to her just felt so _good_ , and if he kept going, she was going to... she felt as if she was going to lose control completely.

"Mmh!" A moan almost escaped Rapunzel's lips as the muscles in her legs tightened and she felt the walls of the passage that was being filled by the man's pole quiver and spasm. She balled the bedsheets in her fists as pleasure washed over her.

The man seemed to notice what had just happened and gradually slowed to a stop. "Wow, already?" he asked as he pulled out of her and stood up from the bed. He nodded to his brother who stepped forward to take his place.

Rapunzel flushed. She didn't understand what had happened, why her body had reacted that way. She felt betrayed. She had been with her body her whole life; she knew it better than anyone else could possibly know it... so how had a total stranger been able to coax such an intense reaction from it that was completely new to her?

She was snapped out of her distracted reverie when a hand yanked her up by her arm to a sitting position and then turned her so that she was sitting on her hands and knees facing away from the man with the eyepatch. From behind her, big, rough hands grabbed her hips and lifted them up, causing the weight of Rapunzel's upper body to fall forward and for her face to be buried in the lumpy pillows of the bed. Behind her she felt something position itself at the same sensitive opening between her legs and push itself in. Like before, the insertion was painful, and Rapunzel cried out and tried uselessly to scramble away from it. But the man held her fast and only pushed himself deeper into her. He had an easier time working the full length of his appendage in than his brother had -- she was so wet down there that its entry was smoother.

When he was fully in, Rapunzel was effectively pinned down onto the bed, her butt up in the air and her face buried in the pillows, unable to escape from the pole burying itself deep inside her. "No, please --" Rapunzel cried into the pillow as the second man rammed himself in and out of her hole. She didn't want this, but there was nothing she could do at this point other than take it. From this position, the second brother was able to penetrate much more deeply into Rapunzel, and able to do it much faster. It was too much -- too deep, too fast. "Stop, stop, please, stop," Rapunzel begged, feeling she was losing control. But it was too late: soon Rapunzel's back was arching and her muscles were contracting as yet again she was overtaken by a feeling of pure bliss. 

The bliss was not long-lived, though. As she felt herself coming down from her high, she felt a feeling of sudden shame, made worse when she heard a voice off to the side remark, "That was even faster. Why is it always the innocent, sheltered girls who turn out to be cocksluts?" Rapunzel didn't know what he meant by that, but it was hard to miss the notes of cruel amusement in his voice.

The man who had spoken, the more talkative brother, sat on the bed heavily and pulled Rapunzel down onto him so that she was sitting in his lap facing him. "If we switch everytime you come, we're going to be teased all night." He opened her legs apart and shoved his staff up inside her. Rapunzel flushed at the feeling. The flesh between her legs was hot and swollen and inflamed.

Behind her, the other brother wordlessly slid close to her. He pushed her thick braid aside, and Rapunzel could feel his breath tracing across her neck. He spread her buttocks apart and pressed his appendage against Rapunzel's butthole. Very slowly he worked the end inside that hole, the tight ring of muscle gradually opening up to allow the very tip to push inside. Rapunzel had never stuck something in there and it was an uncomfortable experience, although she supposed the feeling of having something large inside it stretching it was familiar. Rapunzel tried to keep her breathing steady as he worked it in slowly.

If she had thought that having one hole filled was too much, having two filled was even worse. She felt so full, so bloated, like there wasn't enough space in her abdomen to fit everything. Not to mention the walls of both passages burned from the stretching. And then they began pumping their staves in and out. Rapunzel screamed. Her hands grabbed hold of the shoulders of the man in front of her, and her nails dug into the skin as the two men hammered into her at once. It felt like a cruel kind of torture.

But even her body adapted to the simultaneous penetration and Rapunzel could feel that deep feeling of pleasure building up in her once again, even in spite of the pain and her feelings of embarassment. She let out an involuntary moan, her arms squeezing the man in front of her.

"Hngh, you're good at this," the man said. "A real natural. You're going to be a hit tomorrow." He was grunting and breathing more heavily.

Rapunzel shook her head again, clenching her eyes shut. She didn't want to be good at this, especially if these men were going to profit off it. But she was finding it hard to think about the future when she was sandwiched between two men who seemed to be stimulating every single nerve between her legs. She whimpered as yet another wave of pleasure washed over her.

From then on, she rode the pleasurable motions of the two men as if in a trance. It wasn't long before their breathing became irregular and their muscles tightened in the same way hers had. By the time they both finally pulled out of her, she was completely spent -- she had no energy to move and her muscles were so exhausted she had difficulty making them cooperate.

She let the two men unbraid her hair and watched passively as they used it to tie her wrists and ankles to the bedposts and wrapped her long locks of hair around their torsos for good measure. If she wanted to escape while they were sleeping, she would have to flip them over multiple times to retrieve her hair, she realized. "If we wake up and find you're trying to escape, things will not go well for you," the brother with sideburns threatened.

With that done, both brothers lay down on the bed, their naked captive curled up between them. They soon fell asleep, one with his hand curled around the curve of Rapunzel's bottom. The bed and the floor surrounding it were strewn with the festival flowers that had been in Rapunzel's hair. She lay awake a long time after the men had started snoring. Part of it was her anxiety at what lay in store for her tomorrow; part of it was her homesickness and regret at leaving her tower; part of it was her mind trying to come up with an escape plan that had a reasonably good chance of not waking the men up. But most of it was the throbbing need between her legs. She felt shame at the fact that the brothers' treatment of her had somehow only left her wanting more.

Her mind recalled how it had felt to have them both inside her -- so wrong and so good at the same time. She slipped a finger between her legs, trying to keep her motions small and her noises quiet so as not to wake her captors.


End file.
